parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 2: The Return Of Rachel
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 2: The Return Of Rachel '''is A Daniel Pineda Productions's 2nd Gumball Movie. The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie Redub was the last one but unfortunately there'll be 5 trilogies of The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redubs. and its made by Daniel Pineda. Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Nicole * Richard * Rachel (Genie form and Rainbow Lass) * Tobias * Banana Joe * Penny * Penny's Sister * Molly * Tina * Jamie * Anton * Carrie * Carmen * Masami * Alan * Harold * Jackie * Miss Simian * Principal Brown * Mr. Robinson * Mrs. Robinson * Mr. Small * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Muscleman * High Five Ghost * Skips * Thomas * Pops * Finn * Jake * BMO * Ice King * Gunter * Robin (Teen Titans Go Style) * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go Style) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go Style) * Starfire (Teen Titans Go Style) (Normal then transform into a genie by Rachel) * Raven (Teen Titans Go Style) * Trigon (Teen Titans Go Style) * The Hive (Teen Titans Go Style) * Batman (Teen Titans Go Style) * Wreck-It Ralph * Fix-It Felix * Shrek * Mr. Krabs * Squidward Major Character '''Gumball Like the TV Series Gumball is the main protagonist of the 2nd movie. During throughout the movie Gumball and his siblings discovered a magic lamp in the alley and then they take it home and see what it is. As they got home they fight over it until they drop the lamp and let out the female genie that is very beautiful, Then as they were scared The genie asks them if they recognized the genie, but to Darwin only to find out that was Rachel and they were in shock Darwin Darwin is a fish, the secondary protagonist, and gumball's best friend in the movie. Gumball and his siblings discovered a magic lamp in the alley and decided to take it home. Gumball and his Siblings are fighting all over it until they drop it and then let genie out, until they find out it's Rachel Anais Anais is Gumball and Darwin's Little sister and the smartest child in the world. Anais discovers the magic lamp first and take to his older brothers and later they met Rachel the female genie how shocking Rachel Rachel was originally a rainbow lass and tobias's older sister and later was transforms into a genie and lock up being prisoner. Few weeks later Gumball, Darwin, and Anais took the lamp and later release the female genie Rachel, Darwin realize what he saw and he recognized, he met her before during the party and later fall in love with her Tobias Tobias is Gumball and Darwin's 3rd friend and Rachel little brother, but she sometimes calls him baby brother. Tobias and Rachel never get along until Tobias started to miss his older sister, Later Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went to see him and showed him the magic lamp, he rub it and let out rachel the female genie, Tobias was suprised when he finds out That female genie is Rachel, Tobias's older sister Banana Joe Banana Joe is a small yellow banana and Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias's fourth friend. He loves to make jokes on others and goes crazy, Banana Joe came to see Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, Anais, Rachel, and Molly and he was suprised to see a female genie name rachel, Banana Joe didnt recognized her until he finds out it was Tobias's Older sister Rachel Molly Molly is a large, strong, and wide sauropod and she's the kindest of all of her friends. Anais showed Molly a magic lamp that Gumball, Tobias, and Darwin had Molly have never seen this beautiful magic lamp before, so she rubs it to know what was inside until Rachel came out of the lamp, Molly was in shock what she saw and recognized, Anais tells her that she wanted to be a Rainbow Lass again Tina Tina is the biggest strongest bully in elmore junior high and beat up students. during this movie Tina along with Jamie and Anton came to see Gumball, Anais, Darwin, Molly, Tobias, Rachel, and Banana Joe who had a magic lamp, Tina notices they have a magic lamp and a female genie name rachel, But tina didnt recognizes her she had not seen this genie before. Tobias explains to her that its his older sister Rachel and was transformed into a genie, Jamie and Anton felt awkward, then Tina realized this Penny Penny is Gumball's Girlfriend, the alternated peanut and just a friend of Gumball's. Gumball wants to go out to date with Penny and Gumball grant his one wish to go out with penny and make him handsome to penny, and Rachel grant his wish to make him look handsome, Later Gumball went out with penny alone and watch at the lake at the park and watch the sun. Penny later visits Gumball and wanted to know how this life is perfect and decide gumball tell her the truth he shows her the lamp and penny rubbs it and was suprised to see a female genie, than penny was in shock when she finds out that its rachel, tobias's older sister Carrie Carrie is a female ghost and a friend of Gumball and Darwin's. Carrie discovered a magic lamp that her friends had and so she rub it and let the female genie out, Carrie was in shock when she finds out that it was her friend Rachel, she slaps herself that she though she was dreaming but it fales, Gumball explains to her that she wanted to be Rainbow Lass New Characters Mordecai Mordecai is a blue jay bird who always works at the park, along with his pal rigby. They discovered a magic lamp and they rub it and let the female genie out, Rachel introduces herself and she'll grant them 3 wishes, They decided to have a day off and play video games Rigby Rigby is a brown raccoon and a friend of Mordecai's who always works at the park. Rigby is always pain in a neck who want to be lazy and have a day off, along woth his pal mordecai. Years Later they discovered a magic lamp and decided to rubb it and let rachel out Benson Benson is a gumball machine who love taking care of his business and his job at the park. Benson can be angry with his best employees Mordecai and Rigby, Benson finds out they had a magic lamp and decided to take it and rubb it and let rachel out. Rachel introduces herself and she'll grant him 3 wishes which made him realize Finn and Jake Finn and Jake are human and dog and they are best of friends forever. they would love to go on a crazy adventure until they find a magic lamp and they rubb it and let rachel out Rachel introduces herself and she'll grant them 3 wishes Ice King Ice King is a snow person who lives in his ice kingdom and wanted to have pretty girlfriends. Robin Robin is the boy wonder and leader of the teen titans. Some of his teen titans are sick and tired of him being leader, so they kick him out until later he discovers the magic lamp and decided to rubb it and let Rachel out. She introduces herself and she'll grant him 3 wishes, then robin had an idea his first wish that he'll be the leader of the teen titans and mind control Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, and she grant his wish, he 2nd wish is to date starfire Cyborg Cyborg is a big tuff robot person he is half robot and half human. He along with his best friend beast boy discovered a magic lamp witch robin had found it and take it to his room with beast boy Beast Boy Beast Boy is half boy half animal that he can transform into animals. Beast Boy along with Cyborg discovered a magic lamp which robin found it and decided to take it Wreck-It Ralph Wreck-it Ralph is a big, strong, and powerful crusher and destroys buildings. In this movie Wreck-It Ralph is sick and tired being a bad guy, he just wanted to be a good guy and make friends, until later he notices a magic lamp and rubb it and let the female genie out, Rachel introduces herself and she'll grants him 3 wishes The Hive The Hive are the rivials of the teen titans and they are the secondary antagonist of the 2nd movie. Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous discovered a magic lamp which was in the middle of nowhere and decided to take it while Gumball and his pals are looking for it. They rub the lamp and let Rachel out of the lamp. Rachel introduces herself and she'll grants them 3 wishes, they have a brilliant idea so they have the 1st wish that they'll get rid of teen titans, Later Cyrborg though of something he wishes rachel to put Gizmo the baby dude to rebirth on Molly's Womb, Gizmo and Molly were shock what Cyborg had mention it, so She grant his wish and made Gizmo rebirth on Molly's Womb and Gizmo was now stuck inside of her stomach for ever Trigon Trigon is the most powerful inter dimensional demon and the main antagonist of the 2nd movie. While trigon is sitting down drinking a coffe and felt lonely, a lamp fell on to his head and sees a magic lamp, he doesnt know what was it doing here so he rubs the lamp and let rachel out, She introdues herself and she'll grant him 3 wishes, Trigon's 1st wish that his daughter raven was here and she'll spend the day with him Minor Characters Nicole Nicole is Gumball and sibling's mother and a wife of her husband Richard. Nicole saw that her kids had a magic lamp and gumball and his siblings tried to hide it but no choice but to give her a magic lamp, they explain it to her that they found it in the alley, so she rubs it and let out the female genie out, Rachel introduces herself and Nicole couldnt believe her eyes what she saw, Darwin tries to explains to her that he met her before in the party, She finds out that she was origninally a Rainbow Lass and was transforms into a genie, But with an angry look she force that genie to be back in the lamp for million years, and let her children that she'll never be let out Richard Richard is a large and strong bunny rabbit and a father of his kids. Gumball and his siblings showed him a magic lamp and let rachel out of the lamp, Darwin explains to him that if he remembered rachel from the party Casts * Daniel Pineda as Gumball/Darwin/Tobias/Banana Joe/Robin/Beast Boy/Mordecai/Rigby * Jorge Escobar as Richard/Principal Brown/Tina/Cyborg/Skips/Trigon/Muscleman * Guadalupe Pineda as Anais/Penny/Rachel/Molly/Masami/Miss Simian/Masami/Starfire/Raven * Vicent Pineda as Shrek/Alan/Finn/Jake/Ice King/Benson/High Five Ghost/Pops/Thomas Songs # Main Title/TUGS Intro # Small Ass Town, Big Ass Heart (Benson, Mordecai and Rigby) # Together Again/End Credits (sung by Desiree Goyette and Lou Rawls) Transcript The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 2: The Return Of Rachel/TranscriptCategory:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs